Energy efficiency has become an area of interest for energy consuming devices. One class of energy consuming devices is lighting devices. Solid-state light sources, such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs), show promise as energy efficient light sources for lighting devices. But there remains room for improvement in how to couple light from the solid-state light sources into other components of the lighting devices.